Threats, Blackmails and Intimidation
Threats, Blackmails and Intimidation is the opposite of Warnings and Prophecies. In a lot of stories, the villain/villainess threatening, blackmailing or intimidating the hero or heroine. Often it happens with the minions/subordinates of the main evildoer. This happens in many ways: *The antagonist threatens the hero/heroine that he/she would do harm to someone close to the protagonist if he/she does not fulfill his/her demands. **Main antagonist threatens his/her henchmen/minions. *The wrongdoer blackmails him/her something embarrassing or reveals secret to others. *The evildoer intimidates the hero/heroine, whereby lost confidence. This is a common feature for sociopaths. Examples *'Taurus Bulba' threatens Darkwing Duck to give him the access code to the Waddlemeyer Ramrod or else he will have Gosalyn Waddlemeyer dropped to her death by his pet condor Tantalus *'Vincent' threatens RJ to recover all his lost food in one week or else he will kill him. *'Gaston' explains his plan to asylum owner Monsieur D'Arque to lock Maurice in the asylum, unless Belle agrees to marry him. *'Falcon' threatens Margalo to steal Mrs. Little's ring or else hw will kill Stuart. This is not the first time he blackmailed her, though. *Raditz threatens Goku to eliminate 100 human beings by tomorrow morning or he will kill Gohan. *Aunt Sponge and Aunt Spiker threaten James that the rhino will get him if he tries to leave. *'Sour Kangaroo' threatens Horton to be quiet about his belief in the speck–especially around the children. *'Ms. Grunion' threatens to take Sherman away from Mr. Peabody. *Sunset Shimmer threatens Twilight Sparkle if she did not give the crown to her, she will destroy the portal to Equestria. *'Kron' threatens Aladar if he ever interferes again, he will destroy him. *'Sa'luk' threatens Cassim if he did not give the Hand of Midas to him, he will kill Aladdin. *'Jafar' threatens the redeemed Iago into luring Aladdin into his evil trap. *'Devin Weston' threatens Franklin Clinton, telling him that ending C (also known as Deathwish) would be a bad idea. *'Jimmy Pegorino' threatens Niko Bellic into doing a deal with him and Dimitri Rascalov so that the Pegirino crime family could become powerful enough to be within the Commission. *'Scarlet Overkill' threatens to kill Bob and Stuart if Kevin the minion is not back by dawn. *'Dag' threatens Otis, telling him that if he gets a burst of courage, he and his coyote pack slaughter every animal in sight. *'Chuck Muckle' threatens Curly, telling him that he will lose his job if the new Mother Paula's Pancake House was never built on time. *'Clyde Northcutt' threatens to shut down Santa if he gets three strikes. *'Sloan Blackburn' threatens to drop Debbie Thornberry off the cliff if Eliza Thornberry does not tell him how she knew of his evil plan. *'The Dazzlings' threateningly intimidates Sunset Shimmer, which making her to lose confidence. *'Green Goblin' holds Mary Jane and a tram full of children hostage, forcing Spider-Man to decide whom to save first. *'Shenzi, Banzai and Ed' warns Simba that if he comes back to the Pride Lands, they will kill him. *'Aloysius O'Hare' threatens Ted Wiggins to stay in Thneedvile as he considers trees a threat to his business. *'Taylor' threatens Mickey to follow her bidding. *'Makuu' intimidates Pua by calling him old and weak. *'Sideshow Bob' threatens to kill Bart Simpson by sending him those threatening letters. *'Keizer Ghidorah' instills fear on Godzilla as he overpowers him. *'Sarco Brothers' threatens Tyra over leadership in the Upper Valley. *'Eobard Thawne' intimidates his ancestor, Eddie Thawne. *'Amos Slade' threatens that if he ever catches Tod in his property again, he will shoot him. *'Queen of Hearts' threatens to have Alice's head chopped off if she loses her temper during her croquet game. *'Indominus Rex' blackmailed Blue and her pack to turn against InGen soldiers. *'Fairy Godmother' threatens King Harold to get Shrek out of the picture and have her son Prince Charming marry Fiona as they had originally planned. She later threatens the king with what is heavily implied to be turning him back into a frog if he does not spike Fiona's tea with a love potion to make her fall in love with Charming. *'Ruber' threatens Lady Juliana to take him to Camelot or else he'll kill her daughter Kayley. *'Injun Joe' threatens Tom Sawyer not to expose him as the true murderer of Doc Robinson or else he'll kill the boy. *In the original Captain Underpants book, Mr. Krupp threatens George and Harold to do chores and extra homework or he'll give the video of George and Harold sabotaging the football game with their pranks to the football team. *'Lord Boxman' threatens K.O. with the claim that Enid and Radicles will attack and defeat him for being a burden. He later has the three captured and threatens to have them killed in a overly complicated chain of events involving several traps. **However, Boxman himself is intimidated by a Hatbot-Sentinel into having Box More become a subsidiary of Black Hat Organization. *'The Fallen' reveals the existence of the Transformers race to the human race and threatens them to surrender Sam Witwicky or they will destroy every city on Earth (including Washington D.C.) for good. **In the comic and novel adaptations of Transformers: Revenge of the Fallen, it is Megatron who does this. *'"Ace" Merrill' threatens Chris, Vern, and Teddy to beat them up if they stay instead of leaving so he, Eyeball, Billy, and the rest of the gang could take the body of Ray Brower. *'Kent Mansley' threatens Hogarth to take him away from his mother's care if he doesn't tell him about the Iron Giant's whereabouts. *'2D Doofenshmirtz' tells Perry the Platypus that he won't uphold his side of the deal unless he threatens Phineas and Ferb to fix his machine by hunting them down. *'Diesel 10' threatens Mr. Conductor to tell him where the Magic Buffers are or else he will drop him off a viaduct. *'Venom '''threatens the store thug before devouring him. *'Vulture' threatens to kill Spider-Man and everyone he loves should he stand in his way. *[[w:c:villains:Iron-Masked Marauder|'Iron-Masked Marauder':]] threatens the old poacher to tell him where he found the legendary Pokemon Celebi. When the poacher refuses to talk, the Marauder uses a strange Poke Ball called a Dark Ball (which makes Pokemon evil and extrmely powerful) to capture a Tyranitar the poacher caught. The marauder then orders Tyranitar to destroy the poacher's camp, to which the terrified poacher then confesses. Quotes Part 1 Part 2 Category:About Villains Category:Villainous Events Category:Conflicts Category:Corrupting Influence